Demon Jeger
Demonjeger'''e er mørke, skyggefulle krigere bortvist fra nattalvenes samfunn. De laget en pakt, for lenge siden, om å bekjempe kaotiske makter ved å bruke maktenes egne krefter mot dem. Disse mystiske krigerne blinder seg rituelt for å oppnå et 'spektralsyn', som lar dem se demoner og vandøde med utrolig klarsyn. De bruker demonisk ladede klinger og bruker noen ganger demonisk energi til å styrke sine formidable kampferdigheter. Selv om de er de mektigste krigerne i nattalvenes samfunn, føler demonjegerne seg alltid misforstått for deres offerpakt med mørket. Selv om mange natt alver og Alliansen frykter demonjegerne og deres mørke pakt, vet man at de farlige klingene til demonjegerne har spilt en utrolig stor rolle i kampen mot restene av Den Brennende Legion. Bakgrunn Illidan Stormrage er den mest kjente Demon Jegeren, og den første av deres type. Til og med Illidan's egen bror mislikte hans offer, og stengte ham inne for tusener av år under jorden for å ha forhandlet med mørke makter. Illidan's hendelse var unik. Sargeras, herre av Den Brennende Legion, brant vekk Illidan's øyne til det bare gjenstod svidde hull. Illidan's resulterende syn var en gal oppvisning av voldelige farger. Hans forandrede syn lot ham se både demoner og dødelige med magiske krefter. I tillegg dekket Sargeras Illidan's kropp med svarte tatoveringer som økte hans arcane kraft. Senere lagde en gruppe natt alver, inspirert av Illidan's eksempel, en pakt om å bruke Den Brennende Legion's makt mot den, kjempende ødeleggelse med ødeleggelse. Åpenbart kunne de ikke skaffe makt på samme måte som Illidan gjorde, men de oppdaget andre måter. I årtusener senere har andre natt alver, og noen få skapninger av andre raser, gjort den samme pakten, bindende demonisk essens til kroppen sin og brukt den til å drepe Legionens tjenere. Utvikling og Evner Demon Jegere har flere evner for å la dem drepe demoner, selv om kraften også lar dem slå mindre motstandere. Demon Jegere avskyr tyngre rustning, og foretrekker fart og mobilitet. Etter hvert som en Demon Jeger øker i styrke, går de gjennom en gradvis forandring, ved å bli mer og mer demonisk i utseende. Forandringene er kosmetiske og tar forsjellige former, fra brennende øyne til svart blod. Når Demon Jegere når toppen av sin utvikling, er vedkommende en mørk og forvridd versjon av seg selv - selv om de demoniske energiene ikke forandrer tanker eller lojalitet, påvirker det veldig ens fysiske form. Demon Jegeres forandring når sin høyde når vedkommende blir en demonisk skapning. Forandringene er ofte skremmende: de eksakte forandringene varierer, men kan ofte inneholde røde øyne, horn, ikkefungerende vinger, hover, piggete hale, mørk hud, dyp, rumblende stemme og lignende. Demon Jegeren blir et utkast. En Demon Jeger kan abosbere en demons kraft og bruke den selv. De bruker hovedsaklig arcane og ild magi. Mørk er sjelden. Ingen andre er bekreftet. Demon Jegere kan kannalisere kaotiske krefter gjennom et våpen for å øke dens krefter. Etter hvert blir Demon Jegere dyktigere i å kanalisere demonisk energi til våpnene. Bare de sterkeste Demon Jegere klarer dette effektivt. Demon Jegere har vist evnen til å omslutte seg i flammer. På høyden av sin utvikling, kan Demon Jegere forvandle seg (midlertidig) til noe mer. Dette kalles Metamorphosis. Demon Jegere bruker sin fart og mobilitet til å drepem sine fiender. Relasjoner Natt alv samfunnet frastøter Demon Jegere. De fleste natt alver forstår ikke det edle offeret til en Demon Jeger; dermed ofrer de enda mer ved å bli et utkast. Andre kulturer deler natt alvenes syn på Demon Jegere, og de sky individene er ikke velkomne i byer i Allianse eller Horde-kontrollerte land. Borgere og soldater kan nok la Demon Jegere komme og hvile seg på en kro, men da erde alltid på vakt og puster lettet ut når Demon Jegerne drar. Slike folk ser ikke på Demon Jegere som de heltene og martyrene de er; de ser på dem som mørke individer med onde krefter, nesten like ille som en warlock. Slik ignoranse forbitrer mange Demon Jegere, og de fleste er enslige sjeler. Noen er heldige og finner vennlige folk som forstår dem, eller i hvert fall ikke vise uvilje. Rase og Innvielse Tradisjonen til Demon Jegere oppsto i natt alv historien, og nesten alle Demon Jegere er natt alver. En god del blod alver har tatt opp kallet også, tørst på hevn for hjemlandets ødeleggelse. Andre raser kan bli Demon Jegere, men slike individer er ukjente. Et medlem av en annen rase som er villig til å ofre det som trengs for å bekjempe demoniske invanderere, må finne en natt alv eller blod alv til å hjelpe til i innvielses seremonien. For å bli en Demon Jeger må en helt finne en Demon Jeger villig til å lede dem gjennom en serie kompliserte ritualer. Disse ritualene inkluderer å fange en demon, hvis essens skal festes til vedkommendes sjel. Som en del av seremonien for å bli en Demon Jeger, brenner lærlingen ut øynene sine med et magisk våpen for å fange demonen i kroppen. De fleste Demon Jegere binder så deler revne deler av klær rundt øynene. I bytte mot dette offeret, får Demon Jegeren evnen til å se uten syn — skapninger blir en svak glød med en grå og sluddete bakgrunn. Demonisk energi synes da som flammer i natten; Demon Jegere ser og gjenkjenner dette enkelt. Utstyr og Våpen Utstyr Selv om utstyr varierer fra Demon Jeger til Demon Jeger, følges en universal regel, øyebind. I bruk for å skjule Demon Jegerens svidde øye hull, er Demon Jegerens øyebind, lagd av et mørkt stoff (Mannlige natt alver i World of Warcraft har muligheten til å velge et Demon Jeger-inspirert øyebind, et valg da karakteren velges). En annen vanlig regel hos Demon Jegere er mannliges nakne overkropper, som viser Demon Jegeres fokus på fart og frastøting av tyngre rustning. De kvinnelige Demon Jegere sett er lignende kledd, med minimal kledning på øvere kropp. Demon Jegere bruker stort sett noe som ligner klær eller lær, sjeldent (hvis i det hele tatt) tyngre rustning. Våpen I kontrast til Demon Jegeres mangel på utrustning og klær, ser Demon Jegere ut til å alttid bære store, kurvede klinger, i samme stil som Illidan Stormrage's egne Twin Blades of Azzinoth. Selv om den eksakte grunn til dette er ukjent, fins det flere forklaringer. En er at det er blitt en tradisjon, senere Demon Jegere etterlignende den første av deres slag. En annen er at slike våpen er vanlige hos demonene som Demon Jegere må drepe for deres innvielse. En tredje er at de dobbelt-brukende store, kurvede våpnene lar Demon Jegere gjøre mest skade med minimal anstrengelse, som tillater dem å fokusere på fart og mobilitet. En siste forklaring er at slike våpen er lettere å kanalisere magi gjennom. Demon Jegere har også et mangfold av magiske evner, først og fremst evnen til metamorphosize. Mange varierer fra Demon Jeger til Demon Jeger, muligens avhengig av hva slags demon de har absorbert. '''Demon Jeger War Blades Deskripsjon: These blades appear as a strange cross between a small buckler and a sharp-looking, curved, two-bladed short sword. The demon hunters of the night elves wear these blades while they hunt the minions of the Scourge, the Burning Legion or other dark adversaries worthy of such weaponry. While many of the demon hunters rely on non-magic weapons, eventually most have either one of these double blades or a matching pair. Demon Jegere og Rase Natt Alv Demon Jeger Tradisjonen med Demon Jegere oppsto i natt alvenes historie, og nesten alle Demon Jegere er natt alver. Blod Alv Demon Jeger En god del blod alver har tatt opp kallet også, søkende hevn for ødeleggelsen av deres hjem. Menneskelig Demon Jeger Menneskelige Demon Jegere er sjeldne, men det er menneskelige Demon Jegere som vokter Mount Hyjal med hjelp fra andre natt alv Demon Jegere. Andre Raser Demon Jegere av andre raser er utrolig sjeldne, men eksisterer. Navngitte Demon Jegere Illidan, Shadowsong, Shadowfury, Shadowstalker, Flameseeker, Darkweaver, Darkterror, Darksorrow, Sindweller, Painkiller, Hellbourne, Wrathbringer, Ragerunner, Firebrand, Bloodwrath og Terrorblade. Demon Jegere i World of Warcraft Naturlig, er Illidan den mektigste Demon Jeger i World of Warcraft, men det er andre mektige individer. Loramus Thalipedes holder til i Azshara. Han leder spillere til det virkelige navnet til Razelikh the Defiler, og skaper et våpen av azsharite for å slakte han og hans tjenere. The Burning Crusade Theras, Netharel, og Alandien er natt alv Demon Jegere brakt til Outland av Illidan, og trener lærlinger i Ruins of Karabor. Altruis the Sufferer er en Demon Jeger som også ble med Illidan til Outland, men senere deserterte. Han kan bli funnet i kampen mot Den Brennende Legion i Nagrand. Inni og utenfor Black Temple, er det et stort antall blod alv Demon Jeger lærlinger. Varedis holder også til i Ruins of Karabor. Av de fem første blod alvene til å bli trenet sv Illidan, var han den eneste som overlevde. Han har nå ansvar for å trene fremtidige Demon Jegere. Leotheras den Blinde, som holder til i Coilfang Reservoir, er en annen blod alv Demon Jeger. Ryktene sier at han var den andre Demon Jegeren trenet av Illidan som overlevde, men kort tid etterpå ble gal.